The Illusion
by elevati0n
Summary: ..Needs a SERIOUS rewrite on hold for now.. Naraku is after a strong power that will help him beat Inuyasha for good, but it ends up being someone on the other side of the well. Ranma. How will Akane get him back? Ranma & InuYasha xover
1. Existence

****

Please read this 1st! A/N: Well, this is my first fanfiction and it's a crossover. Even though my story's setting is mostly going to be during the feudal era in Inuyasha's time, I think it's going to be mainly about Akane and Ranma. (If it's not, then who cares...) Ok? Ok.

*Disclaimer*: I don't own Ranma 1/2 OR Inu-Yasha! (It's not fair! ;_;) If I did, do you think I'll be writing fanfics for these stories!?! OF COURSE NOT! They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Invisible Walls by anime_DUST

Chapter 1: Existence

Feudal Era:

"Master Naraku, I went to the Bone Eater's well as you ordered, and I have some news that might be of interest to you," said Bakemono, one of the many demons Naraku had control over. Naraku turned his head some and takes a quick glimpse at his demon slave, and asks in a firm voice, "What is it?" 

"I sensed a very powerful human who may be as strong as the demon Inuyasha on the other side of the well where that strange girl comes from. But, I wasn't able to get through the well to find out who it was."

"Hmm, well, I want you to find out who this human is and bring them to me. Here." Naraku says with an emotionless expression on his face while handing over a shard of the Shikon Jewel to Bakemono, "Use this to get through the well. Be back, no longer then a week, with the human and shard or you know the consequences."

"U-um, yes, Master Naraku." Stuttering a bit, the demon uneasily bows its head to Naraku and disappears through the forest towards the Bone Eater's well.

'Finally Inuyasha, you will see why you shouldn't mess with me, the demon Naraku.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Achoo!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, do you have a cold?"

"Nah, somebody was probably just talking about it me. Don't worry about it, Kagome."

"Ok, if you say so,." Kagome said with quite an annoyed expression on her face.

"Inuyasha just doesn't want anyone to know that he has gotten weak because he's sick. Haha!"

"SHUT UP SHIPPO!" Inuyasha hits the top of Shippo's head, "And, for the last time, I'm NOT sick!" 

"Ow! Kagome, he hit me!" (Slowly, a big bump starts to form on Shippo's head.)

"Inuyasha! Sit! Stop picking on Shippo!" 

At the sound of 'Sit!', Inuyasha lands face first into a mouthful of dirt. "Kagome! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?!"

"Uh...could you guys not yell so much? Some people are trying to take a nap here." Both Inuyasha and Kagome turn to the voice and yell in unison, "STAY OUT OF THIS MIROKU!" 

"Maybe you should just let them calm down first before you say anything," Sango whispers to Miroku. Miroku looks into Sango's eyes and grabs her hands, "Ah, dear Sango, you alwa-" Sango stops him in mid sentence and kicks him into another dimension, "Don't you dare touch me!"

"What did I do?...oww..."

Their bickering continues... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Present era, the streets of Nerima:

"Ranma! Get back here!"

"Akane! Are you CRAZY!?! Way do you have to be such a-" Akane had caught up to Ranma and had smacked his head into the street with her mallet and now yells,"Ranma, stop being a BAKA!"

"Who's being the baka?! I'm trying not to die from eating your poisonous food!"

"Why you..." Akane's anger swells up to it's maximum, and she repeatedly slams Ranma's head into the hard, cement floor. A very faint 'oww' could be heard from Ranma whenever his head was smashed deeper into the street.

And their bickering continues; unbeknownst to the fact that sinister eyes were watching them from a distant... 

To be continued...

__

"A world where 

Nothing exists but myself..."

~**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

A/N: Was it ok? Short? Yeah I know. I hope they weren't too OOC. If you did like the story so far and have any ideas or suggestions that you want to give me, please tell me, because I need WAY more ideas then the ones I have now. (I get lazy when I think about details.) ^_^; More chapters could be out MUCH later.


	2. Kidnapped

A/N: Teehee! I'm glad I got some reviews! *^_^* I was starting to get lazy... If anyone even noticed, bakemono means monsterin Japanese. I'm not good with making up names so I just looked on this website that had Japanese words and their English translation, saw bakemono, and decided to name that demon Bakemono. ^^heh

*Disclaimer* I don't own either Ranma or Inu-Yasha. v_v, Can you believe the two BEST shonen manga out there are by the same creator?! 0_O! 

**Invisible Walls **by animecartoons

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Somewhere in Nerima:

It has already been five days since Naraku had ordered Bakemono to find 'the powerful human'. His time will be up in only two more days, but he has learned all the things he needs to know to capture his prey, Ranma. Bakemono realizes he isn't even near Ranma's level, but with some help from the shard of the Shikon Jewel and a small _distraction_, he knows he'll be able to get what he wants. All he needs to do now is set his plan in motion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tendo Dojo, evening:

'Man, that idiot Ryoga! Always starting a fight with me for some reason or another. And to make it worse, it starts raining and that pervert Kuno comes out of nowhere and squeezes the life out of me!...' After a day of arguing with Akane, being glomped from everyone to Shampoo and Kuno, and fighting with Ryoga, Ranma finally has some time alone in peace to practice in the dojo and reflect on the day's events. '…and for the past couples of days, I've had this weird feeling that I was being watched, but I never saw anyone. Oh well, just probably my imagi--'

Ranma's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud crash and a high-pitched scream echo through the house. He automatically knew which room it came from and whom the scream belonged to. 

'Akane!' Ranma's mind yelled as he ran at top speed up the stairs to her room. 

When Ranma got to the entrance of her room, he was brought to a stop; all he could do was gasp at the sight in front of him. The whole room looked like it had just been through hell and back. The window was shattered, furniture was flung everywhere, the curtains and Akane's clothes were shredded and scattered across the room. From what Ranma could tell Akane had tried to fight back to whoever attacked her, but she was no match, considering not even Ranma felt the attacker's presence. Though, through all the rubble, there wasn't a sign of Akane anywhere.

Meanwhile, behind Ranma, Soun's crying his eyes out, sobbing mumbles of what sounds like, "My poor baby Akane!"; Kasumi was too shocked to say anything expect, "Oh my!"; and Genma, in panda form, held up a sign that said ack. On the other hand, Nabiki had composed features and was reading a piece of paper she found on the floor.

Nabiki could feel Ranma's aura flare up, so she calmly got his attention by saying, "Umm, Ranma, maybe you should read this before you do anything drastic." She handed him the note, and after he finished reading it, Ranma gritted his teeth and crushed the paper in his hand. 

By that time, no one even had a chance to ask Ranma what the note said because as soon as it disintegrated in his hand, he jumped out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Feudal Era:

Inuyasha and gang were just walking around, bored out of their minds, trying to find more pieces of the Shikon jewel, when suddenly Kagome stopped in her tracks, "Wha..."

Everyone turned around while Inuyasha anxiously asked, "Huh? Kagome what is it? Do you sense a jewel shard near by?"

"Oh, uh, no. I mean, yes and no."

Sango, completely confused, politely asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought I felt a very faint presence of a shard, but I couldn't make out where came from. I don't feel it anymore, so I must have been imagining things."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Kagome. We should get going," Miroku said to everyone while he started walking again.

"Feh! Whatever then." 'Irritated' clearly written all over Inuyasha's face.

Kagome still was a little troubled by what she felt, but she didn't want anyone worrying since she wasn't really sure about it herself. So she kept quiet.

To be continued...  

_"Exhausted, without the strength to search_

_people vanish into the infinite darkness."_

**_~'Fukai Mori' (Deep Forest) _by_ **Do As Infinity**__, _**

music** from **Inu-Yasha**__**

(English translation from animelyrics.com)

A/Blah: I hope this chapter was ok. ?_? Maybe a bit OOC? Even though I said it was all right for someone to flame my story, I'm really glad I didn't get any! ^_^ THANK YOU to all the peeps who reviewed the 1st chapter! (Sorry, if you don't like being called a peep! v_v)

**Ummm, hi?**: HAHA! You're funny! ^_^ But you're scaring me! x_x (just kidding ^_-) I'll go on your and Reena's website but where's it at? Who are you? Is Ummm, hi? your real screen name?****

**Neko**: I don't remember Naraku ever chuckling but I don't remember him ever not chuckling. To me, he seems like he would chuckle evilly, in a sarcastic way though. I completely forgot Inuyasha calls Kagome 'Wench'! ^^; I'm going to leave it as it is though because I'm just plain lazy, but I'll use it for later chapters. ^_~

**Final-Fan**: Bakemono feels something on the other side of the well; he doesn't see visions or anything of the future. In the anime/manga, Inuyasha can sense when Kagome is in trouble when she's in her time, so I thought it would be possible for other people to sense things from which ever side of the well they're on. If Kagome's grandfather put spirit wards on the well, he _must_ feel something. I know I have to put more content, but I get lazy! ^_^ (I tried really hard in this chapter.)

**Leigh**: *sniff* I'm happy you thought I could write ok. ;_; Thanks! (and for the review.)

**KittyShampoo**: Yay! My **first reviewer! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing, I'm so glad you thought my story was interesting.**

I haven't written chapter 3 yet, but I'm going to _try and start it. Oh yeah, if anyone wants to recommend a Ranma ff to me that is already completed or is not completed but is still very good, please tell me! I want to read something new.  _

Review! Me sleepy. -_- Zzzz… 


	3. Evanesce

A/N: Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to myself... -_- MARCH 15 WILL BE KNOWN AS ONE OF THE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE! *.* If you haven't read my author's note (the chapter before this one) then read it to find out why! You might find out some anime info, too.  

*Disclaimer* Me no own Ranma or Inu-Yasha. (Shampoo...ugh...definitely NOT my favorite character. _) 

**Invisible Walls **by animecartoons

Chapter 3: Evanesce

Same day, Akane's room:

Everyone, except Nabiki, was a bit confused when Ranma suddenly jumped through the window to who knows where. They were all certain their questions could be answered if they read what was written on that strange note, but no one could find out now since Ranma totally destroyed it. After minutes of wondering and just standing in the same spot, everybody finally realized all they had to do was ask Nabiki. As soon as that thought entered their mind, Soun and Genma (now in human form) surrounded Nabiki and started asking her a thousand questions. 

"What happened to my baby Akane?!"

"Where'd Ranma run off to?!"

"What did the piece of paper say?!" 

"When are you going to tell us?!" (Blah, blah, blah…)

A big vein slowly popped out of Nabiki's head. All the shouting was giving her a headache and she couldn't think straight, so she yelled, at the top of her lungs two words, "SHUT UP!" Each one of them, even Kasumi froze and stared at Nabiki wide-eyed at her sudden out burst.

"Man you guys are getting on my nerves!" She glares at Soun and Genma. "If you would had just let me speak, I would have told you what's going on!"

"Please Nabiki, calm down," Kasumi said nervously. 'I didn't think Nabiki could get so angry; she would always stay neutral about everything. But Father and Uncle _were_ being a little too persistent.' "Will you tell us what's going on?" 

Nabiki turns to Kasumi and coyly said, "That'll be 5000 yen."

"Ugh!" Kasumi sweat dropped and fell on the floor. 'Well, I guess she's back to normal.'

"Okay, okay, this'll be a freebie," Nabiki said while waving her hand up and down. "As we all know, Akane was kidnapped. Probably by someone whose life was ruined by Ranma."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, but what did the note say? Was it a challenge letter?" Soun said attentively.

"I was about to get to that, but I guess you could say it was. It said, 'Be at the park before the next 24 hours is up or you'll never see the girl again.'" Nabiki tried to make it sound as if there wasn't anything to be concerned about, but nobody was paying attention. 

"OH NO! WAAAHHHHHH! My baby has been taken for ransom!"

"Oh my..."

"Ha! Ranma will come through easily."

Nabiki stared at her family who was all in their own little worlds. 'I hope you're right about that, Genma. I have an uneasy feeling that things are not going to turn out the way we want.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nerima:

'Dammit! Why does everyone who as a grudge against me, get back at me by kidnapping Akane?! If that person even lays a finger on her, I'm going to personally kill them with my own hands!' As Ranma enters the dark, deserted park, he comes to a complete stop and looks around for any sign of Akane or her captor. He senses her ki not too far from where he was so he runs towards it. 

When Ranma gets to where Akane is, he sees her tied up to a tree with her head hanging down. "Akane!" She slowly lifts her head up to the person yelling her name and with a dazed voice she quietly says, "Ahh..huh...?" She could barely make out who was untying her binds, but she knew it had to be Ranma. He was always there, protecting her.

After freeing Akane from the rope, Ranma gently held her in his arms. "Akane, are you okay?" 

Akane was about to knock Ranma out for holding her, but she didn't have the energy. Anyway, she felt comforted being in his arms, so she told him, "Um, I guess I'm okay. I feel a little dizzy, though, and I can't remember anything that has happened up until I was in my room. How did I get here?"

Before he could reply, the couple was interrupted when an evil laugh came from the trees, "Heheheh. Well, it seems like you got here in less then 24 hours. I've been waiting for you, Ranma."

Ranma and Akane quickly looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking down at them from a nearby tree. "What you do you want?!" Ranma angrily yelled. "Ha, not that it's any of your business, but I've been ordered by the demon Naraku to capture you and take you to him."

"And what if I don't comply?"

"Then I'll have to use force!" The unknown person emerges from his hiding place and reveals his identity as being a demon. He tries slashing Ranma, but he quickly jumps out the way while carrying Akane. "You're not going to get away from me that easily!" The demon takes a punch at Ranma and leaves a small cut on his left cheek. 

'Hmm, well, it looks like I have to get serious.' Ranma blocks a few more punches until he lands a kick in the center of the demon's face. While he was down, Ranma places Akane on her feet and tells her, "Akane, leave all the fighting to me and get out of here before he gets up!"

"But--"

"Listen to me for once! I just don't want you getting hurt." He didn't know why he did the next thing he did; it sort of happened, because without even realizing what he was doing, he gave Akane a quick kiss on her lips. "Ya know, you're cute for a tomboy," he whispered, blushing heavily as he gave her a small smile before he ran back towards the enemy.

Akane was in complete confusion. Ranma had just kissed and complimented her at the same time! While she was still in full shock, Ranma and the demon were in full battle, but it seemed Ranma wasn't winning as planned. 

'Man, what's up with this guy?! I know this isn't his true strength, so where is it all coming from!?'

And, without warning, the demon sent a strong ki blast that Ranma swiftly dodged. Though, it was never attended for him because it was headed straight for Akane. 'Ah! Why is she still here?! That idiot!' Ranma had only a split second to jump in front of Akane before it smashed into her. He took the blast at full force and lost some energy, but that wasn't enough to stop him. Ranma immediately looked down at Akane and saw that she had fallen into unconsciousness. 'Good. She's alright.' 

Bakemono watched in satisfaction as everything was going as planned. 'Heh. Now's my chance.' He moved his hand in Ranma's direction and his eyes flashed bright red.  

"Hey! I can't move!"

"Fool, of course you can't. I used my own special technique on you. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to break free from it, unless _I free you. And now that I have you, it's time to go." Bakemono flashes his eyes again but this time he disappears along with Ranma._

To be continued...__

_"Now that I know what I'm without _

_you can't just leave me."_

_~**'Bring Me to Life' by**__ **Evanescence**_

A/Blah: Gag! Was it corny? I know, I KNOW Ranma was OOC, but his emotions took over his actions, and he knew there was something _different_ about that demon. Plus, I wanted that to happen. (I'm a 100% Ranma & Akane fan!) Hope you like the chapter! I just watched the first 4 episodes of **I, My, Me! Strawberry Eggs! It was funny. My tummy hurts. I ate too many mini pancakes. x_x **

**panda-tiney: **Thanks! (This is so embarrassing; having an author whose story you read, review your story!) GAH! -^^- ****

**Joe Fenton: **Now that's what I'm talking about! I totally agree. ^_^ But don't be too harsh on Ryoga, he's ok. I'm still using Ranma too. In most anime, a good person is easily taken over of by an evil person. Mine is going to be kind of like when Tamahome was taken controlled by Nakago in **Fushigi Yugi**. ^_-****

**Nichole Hibiki: **Do all Ryoga fans hate Ranma? Sorry, Ranma will fight Inuyasha. If you're really skilled in martial arts, then you can defeat someone who is bigger and stronger then you, even if you are weaker than them. I'm not even sure Ryoga will have any big parts in my story but I hope you still read it.

**jessica: **You said my story was awesome! Yay! *^_^* I feel like crying. I can't tell you what happens though, but read what I wrote 'To all the reviewers'. You might find out a little bit of what's going to happen next. ^_~ ****

**MingShun: **I don't like stories where other characters are the main characters. ^^ (sorry!) Ryoga is good, but I LOVE Ranma! He's #1 to me. Ranma & Ryoga remind me of Inuyasha & Koga, so if I make Ryoga fight anyone, it would probably be Koga. If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you one thing, Ranma's not going to be the _only hero in this story. ^_^heh I know my chapters are too short; I'll try to change that in next chapters. Well, I'm glad you thought I got off with a strong start!_

**Lipana: **I love both Ranma and Inuyasha! (My cute hunks…) *drools over the Inu-Yasha wall scroll in her room, too bad it's her sister's* Anyways, I like to think both of them are equal in strength.

**Dragon of the Cross: **Thank you! *^_^* That was a nice review.

***To all the reviewers*: **I have noticed most of the reviews I got were about the whole Ranma vs. Inuyasha thing, so I'll tell you two things, they aren't going to fight each other once and there's going to be more to this story then them just fighting each other. And something else I've noticed, some of you guys don't like Ranma. Why? T_T (I thought someone was going to say something about Akane, but man was I wrong.) I'm one of the biggest Ranma fans! **You can flame my story but not Ranma! **I don't want to snap on anybody so please don't.

REVIEWS GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO TYPE! I hope to reach at least 20! Also, NONE of my friends have written or e-mailed me in almost a year. They're being so mean. If you review, I will feel a whole lot better. Got any ideas for me? Tell me! 

\^o^/ Go! Go! Go!


	4. Silence

A/N: I'm really sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out, but I've been sick (poor me), we had Spring Break, and I got...well...LAZY! ^^;; So, I made this chapter a bit longer! I hope it is to you! Even though I should be doing homework...

*Disclaimer* Ranma 1/2 doesn't belong to me so of course Inu-Yasha doesn't either. _

**Invisible Walls** by animecartoons

Chapter 4: Silence

Next day, Nerima:

Akane awoke with a splitting headache. For a second, she didn't recognize where she was at until her vision cleared. She realized she was lying on the ground in the park. From what she could tell, it seemed to be early morning.

As she stood up, she felt a slight pain in her left wrist. 'Ow! How did this happen? And when did I get here! I don't remember doing any...thing...'

Akane thoughts slowed, the events of what occurred last night had finally come back to her memory. She frantically scanned the area for a sign of Ranma but he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Ranma! Where are you?!" Her shout echoed through the park and all she heard was silence. Her eyes started to water up, but she forced her self not to cry. 'Don't panic, Akane. Ranma's probably somewhere safe and--Ah!' The throbbing in her wrist was beginning to worsen.

She knew her wrist needed to be treated and she couldn't search Ranma by herself, so she set off to Dr. Tofu's for help.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Feudal Japan:

"Where the heck is everyone?!"

"Ugh! Inuyasha, would you stop asking that! You already said that 50 times!"

"Would you shut up! Wench! Nobody was asking you anything!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Grrr...SIT!"

For the past week, none of Inuyasha's rivals/enemies had attacked or done anything to him. Everyone was getting restless, and Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting more. To make matters worst, they hadn't found any jewel shards.

"That's it! I'm going home!" Kagome picked up her belongings and headed straight for the well. Inuyasha slowly picked himself up from the huge crater he created and turned to Kagome's departing figure. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?! We're suppose to be looking for more shards!" Kagome angrily faced Inuyasha, "Hmph! That's what you think! We haven't found any jewel pieces, and I'm wasting my time here when I should be at school! Don't you dare follow me either! And tell everyone I said I'll be back later!" With that said, she faded out of sight into the deep forest.

Miroku, having heard all the shouting, came out of nowhere. He saw that Kagome was gone so he asked, "Uh, Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha folded his arms in front of his chest, sulking like a baby. "Tsk. She went back to her time. She said she'd be back later."

"Oh. I see."

"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga, the flea demon (A/N: I think. ^^), suddenly appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder with an anxious expression on his face. "I have some very important news to inform you of, Lord Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grabbed the flea between two of his fingers. "Well, if it isn't Myoga the coward. Where have you been?"

"Um, that's not of importance right now. What is important is that I found out that Naraku has devised an evil plot to destroy you!"

"Bah, what else is new. I'll just beat whatever he has for me and maybe get a jewel shard while I'm at it." Myoga glared at Inuyasha. "You do not take me seriously, Lord Inuyasha. I heard Naraku was using a _human he took control of."_

"Ha, what could a mere human do to me?" Inuyasha said with a triumphant edge to his voice. Myoga sat Indian-style on Inuyasha's hand while squinting his eyes a little and with a serious tone continued, "That's what I'm worried about, Lord Inuyasha. The human he has must not be of this world. Naraku knows no mortal would be able to defeat you. So why is he trying to use one against you? He must know something we don't."

Inuyasha's pride wouldn't let him believe that maybe Myoga was right about Naraku actually finding a human that could be of any match to him, so he simply stated, "I doubt it. He's probably just desperate and wants us think he has something so he can distract us. I wouldn't worry 'bout it if I were you."

Their conversation was cut short when loud screams of terror rang through the forest from a nearby village.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's house:

"Oh, Kagome you're home. How was your week with young man who had the cute ears and your other friends?" Kagome's mother, who had woken up when she heard the door to their house open, wasn't at all surprised to see her daughter up so early in the morning. It was a normal thing for her.

Kagome turned to her mother, letting out a sigh, "The same as always. We didn't find any shards of the Shikon Jewel, so I decided to come back home." Kagome looked around her, "Where's Grandpa? By now, he's usually telling me all the excuses he told my friends as to why I was gone." 

"Your Grandpa and Sota are still asleep right now." Kagome noticed her mom make a small frown. "Well, your Grandpa had a little accident and hurt his back. I went to the drug store yesterday, but they said they didn't have anything for back pains. The person working there gave me directions to a nearby chiropractor by the name of Dr. Tofu, though. I was thinking of going today but since you're here, do you think you could do it?"

"Sure, no problem, " Kagome replied while her mom handed her a piece of paper with the directions. "I'll be back as soon as possible, Mom. Bye!" She waved as she ran out the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dr. Tofu's Clinic:

When Kagome got to the clinic, she noticed she wasn't the first person to arrive. There was a girl about her age with short, deep blue hair and golden-colored eyes having her arm treated by whom she assumed was Dr. Tofu.

The doctor glanced over at her and smiled, "Hello. How may I help you today, Miss...?"

"Oh, I'm Higurashi Kagome," she said, at the same time bowing. "My grandfather has some back problems and my mother told me to come here and see if you could do or give me anything to help him."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. You can wait over there if you want," he said, pointing to the chair a few feet away from where the girl and him were. "By the way, I'm Dr. Tofu and this here is Tendo Akane." Kagome smiles and bows again. "It's nice to meet you both."

While waiting her turn, Kagome couldn't help but listen in on the conversation between Dr. Tofu and Akane. She didn't want to be nosy, but when she heard 'demon' and 'Naraku', she couldn't help but interrupt. "Um, excuse me, Akane, did you just say that you were attacked by a demon sent by another demon by the name of Naraku?"

"Yeah. I was kidnapped by a demon; he never said what his name was, but he did say he was ordered by Naraku to get Ranma, my fiancé who saved me," Akane said, grief clearly evident in her voice, "Then, I became unconscious and when I woke up, Ranma was gone."

It dawned on Kagome that what she felt in the Feudal Era had to be what transpired here in Nerima. She couldn't figure out why Naraku would want a human; unless Akane's fiancé, Ranma, was very powerful, which seemed to be the case. "This is bad," she whispered out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"I know who Naraku is, and if I'm correct, he's going to use Ranma to kill." Kagome swiftly rose to her feet and looked both Akane and Dr. Tofu in the eye. "There's no time to explain, so please follow me!" she said as she ran out the door.

Akane was dumfounded by what she heard. It was confusing how Kagome knew this demon, Naraku, but she followed after her, hoping to find the answer and Ranma.

To be continued...__

_"I belive I can't help this longing..._

_Comfort me I can't hold it all in..._

_If you won't let me..."_

_~**Silence by ****Sarah McLachlan__**_

A/B: **_Spirited Away _**won the Academy Award for Best Animated Film! YES! FINALLY! We showed them all that anime isn't just another foreign cartoon! BWAHAHAHAHA! It was the BEST movie I've ever seen! ^_^ Now, we have to get another anime movie on that category next year. Hmm...****

**Joe Fenton: **A murdering rapist!?! O_O! scary... :^^:hahaha ---laughing so hard, starting to cry. Sorry, that sounded funny. I know you probably don't mean it, but you say the funniest things while sounding so serious! (Please keep being humorous!)

**EGBC: **You think it's cool?! Yay! ^o^ I wish you would have written more, but that's alright because you reviewed! ^_^

**Urazz: **YUP! You're absolutely right about Akane going to Medieval Japan! I'm glad you thought my story was great! ^.^

**dogbertcarroll: **Since you agreed with Ranma, then read what I wrote to him. ^_- I got _some_ of the story outlined...in my head. I know it would be better if I had the whole thing outlined, but I let the ideas come and it works out better for me that way.

**Nichole Hibiki: ***sniff* I felt sad when I read your review, and all I gotta say is don't worry about it and I'll find a way for Ryoga to be more in the story. I can understand how you feel because it does get on my nerves the way Ranma treats Ryoga, but sometimes they act alike, if you know what I mean, almost like brothers. Do you think Ryoga is supposed to be paired up with Akari? Many people believe he should be paired up with Ukyo, but personally I don't agree. Ryoga and Akari are better because they're so cute together and they both have feelings for each other! *^^*aww ---just loving it

**Ranma: **Ranma is the cutest anime guy! -^_^- You're right about Ranma being able to beat Bakemono, but yeah, it was for the story's purpose. I like Ranma ½ a little more than Inu-Yasha, too. Sorry to say this, but Ranma & Akane and Inuyasha & Kagome belong with each other! ^^ I personally don't like Shampoo or Kikyo, even though I took an Inu-Yasha character test that said I was Kikyo. ?_? Ranma and Inuyasha have to be the same person! Maybe Rumiko Takahashi did that on purpose. But, no, Ranma is not going to be the reincarnated form of Inuyasha. I've already read a couple of fanfics where that happened, and I want to do something different. Thanks for reviewing (you weren't rambling either)!

**Final-Fan: **Haha, I think you are a hyper person. ^^ You're the only one who has reviewed every chapter! I would never be able to do that to any story I read, unless it's short. Reasons: I'm lazy and...even more lazy. -_-Zzzz ^^;heheh See what I mean?

**{To all the reviewers}** Yay! I reached over 20 reviews! Thanks to you reviewers! ^_^ You guys put me in a good mood when you said that my story is great. It brings a tear to my eye.*sniff* THANK YOU! And big thanks to DJ Otaku Mamasita for giving me ideas! *hug*

*sigh*...Kenshin is so cute! ^.~ Anyway, I've already started on chapter 5! Aren't you proud of me? It should be out sometime in April! Adios! ^_~


	5. Distant

A/N: This chapter is mostly about the _other_ Ranma characters. I had to put them in sometime or they wouldn't even be in this story. I didn't like how this chapter came out either, mainly because I didn't feel inspired. -_-;

*Disclaimer* I do not own the hunk punks Ranma, Inuyasha, or Miroku. (I just had to put him too! He's so kawaii! ^.~)

**Invisible Walls** by animecartoons

Chapter 5: Distant

Nerima:

A young man, who wore a yellow bandana and a heavy pack on his back, came to a complete halt and stood in the middle of the road that he was wandering on.

"Where am I now!?" The young man shouts to no one in particular. His determined eyes steadily gaze across the buildings and streets surrounding him, carefully studying them. And it wasn't long before he eventually realizes where he was. "I... I can't believe I'm in Nerima again!" Ryoga exclaims in surprise. He waves his hands in the air and skips around happily, tears of joy streaming down his face. After traveling, or actually getting lost for two days, Ryoga is back.

Nearby, a little boy stares at the deranged, teenager with huge innocent eyes. The boy points at Ryoga and asked his mother out of curiosity, "Mommy, what's wrong with him?"

The woman turns and glances towards whomever her son was talking about. She gasps. "Don't look at him, Arashi! That's the kind of people you don't want get involved with!" she yells as she yanks her son as far away from that crazy person as she could. Whispers could be heard from other passersby too; some said, 'What's wrong with that guy?' and 'Where do all these weird people come from?' and 'Let's get away from here!'

Ryoga, finally noticing the crowd he was attracting, stops skipping and calms down. His face is red in embarrassment as he tries to say something, "Uh...ahem..." But it only came out in stutters. The crowd speculates on whether to call the police or run away screaming like the old women did with her son, but seeing the strange person quiet down, they chose to just leave quickly before something did happen.

After everyone leaves, Ryoga sighs and looks up, 'Oh Akane... It must be your love guiding me.' His mind creates a big image of Akane up in the sky, with the sun blazing behind her. Making her appear angelic. The image was shattered right away, though, because big droplets of water suddenly poured down on him, changing him into his cursed form.

"Squeee!" Ryoga aka P-chan squealed when he felt himself almost drowning in a puddle of water.

With all the strength he could muster, P-chan leapt out of the puddle and ran for his life in whichever direction, trying to get out of the rain and find warm water. Since Ryoga has the worst sense of direction in the entire world, he almost fainted when he found himself at the steps of the Tendo household.

'How did I end up here?! This has be a sign that I'm meant to be with Akane! Now I can finally see her again... BUT FIRST! Hot water!' P-chan was about to run into the furo, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard something being said about Akane's kidnapping and Ranma going after her in the conversation between the Tendo family and Ranma's old man. 'NOOOO! AKAANNNEEE!' P-chan's little heart almost broke into millions of pieces, but rage started building inside of him instead. 'This is all Ranma's fault! I'm going to kill him if Akane's hurt!' He would have said more, but his thoughts were interrupted when the sidewall of the house disintegrated and crumpled in front of him.

"Squeeeeeee!" P-chan stumbled out the way, and almost had a heart attack when the wall barely missed him.

Genma and the remaining Tendo family ran out from the living room towards all the commotion and saw the three people they really didn't want to see at the moment...

"Nihao!"

"Hello."

"Where is son-in-law?"

...Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne.

"Why are you here, old hag?" Genma uttered to Cologne in the most impolite way he could. Cologne's ugly face glared at him with anger, and she smacked the back of his head with her stick. "Be quiet!" After Genma was out cold, Cologne turned to the rest of the family and asked again, "Now where is son-in-law? I have to speak with him."

For some reason unknown to the three Amazons, Soun's eyes began pouring out enough water to form a river, and he was wailing words they couldn't understand. "Well, you see..." Kasumi started to say, but Nabiki stopped her and motion that she would tell them.

Once again, they were confused by how all the Tendo's were acting. Shampoo put her hand in front of her mouth and whispered to Mousse, "Is just me, or is family act crazy?" Mousse nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. They were always weird to me, though. I wonder what's going on now," he finished as they were ordered by Cologne to follow Nabiki and Kasumi and listen to what they had to say to them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Higurashi Household:

When Akane and Dr. Tofu got to Kagome's house, Kagome led them to her family's dining table and floor cushions (A/N: ?), while her mom served all of them tea. Kagome knew Akane and Dr. Tofu had a lot of questions, so she hastily explained everything to them from when she fell into the well and found herself in Feudal Japan to what was going on in that era before she came to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

"...so you see, Naraku is our number one enemy and that's why I think he's going to use Ranma against us," Kagome rushed with a small sigh. She never thought she would ever tell anyone the whole story about her 'little adventures' to Feudal Japan, but this was a totally different matter.

"How do you think we'll get Ranma back?" Akane anxiously asked her.

From the expression on Kagome's face, you could tell she was very shocked that they weren't at all affected by what she said about being able to travel to a different time and fight demons.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, it's just weird that you guys aren't at all surprised by what I've told you," Kagome said, nervously scratching the back of her head, and continues, "Well, Naraku usually takes control of a demon or human with the help of a shard of the Shikon Jewel and his own powers. Inuyasha and the rest of us can bring the one who is possessed to normal if we take the jewel shard out of them, unless they are already dead."

"Ohh..." Akane still had something on her mind, so she asked, "But what if, let's just say, Naraku has some kind of power or spell that allows him to take over someone _without _the use of a shard."

"I--" Before Kagome could reply Dr. Tofu interrupted them. "Ahem. Sorry for interrupting, but," he said as he stood up, "if it's all right with you, Akane, I'll like to make a quick phone call to your family and tell them where we're at, so they won't be worried about you."

"Ok, that's alright with me. My dad is probably crying is eyes out by now!" Akane said with a small laugh, trying to sound as cheerful as possible but failing badly.

He nods at Akane with concern and then asked Kagome, "May I use your phone?"

"Sure, it's right over there."

After Dr. Tofu left, Kagome thought about what Akane had asked. She never knew of Naraku ever controlling someone without the use of a shard, but now that she thought about it, it didn't seem impossible. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the direction of the well when she felt an ominous vibe coming from it. "Huh?"

"What is it Kagome? Do you sense something?"

"Yeah. If I'm not mistaken, Inuyasha and the others are fighting someone very powerful. I'm very sorry, but I need to go!" Kagome bows apologetically and was out the door. Akane knew this was her chance to find Ranma, so before Kagome was completely gone, she yelled, "Wait Kagome! I know I shouldn't ask this, but... can I please go with you to the Feudal Era? I have a feeling it's Ranma fighting your friends. I think this might be my only chance of finding him."

Kagome pondered whether she should say 'Yes' or 'No'. Seeing as she didn't have time to think about it too long, she answered, "Ok. Let's go." Deep down, she knew she would had said yes anyway because she could see the sadness in Akane's eyes whenever she talked about Ranma, and she knew how it felt to lose someone you really cared about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While Nabiki told Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, and even P-chan everything she knew up until the point where Ranma left, the phone had rung. Kasumi swiftly answered it so that their conversation wouldn't be interrupted and heard Dr. Tofu at the end of the receiver. They both greeted each other, Dr. Tofu only mumbled words at first but soon got over it, and started talking about Akane's and Ranma's disappearance. Kasumi sighed a sigh of relief when he told her that Akane was okay, but then he said that Ranma wasn't anywhere to be found. Knowing that Kasumi was still worried, Dr. Tofu explained to her what he had found out from Akane and a girl she didn't know called Kagome about a _demon_ that had started the whole mess.

"Oh my... So you're saying that Ranma was taken into another dimension by a demon?"

"No, I wouldn't really call it another dimension. It's more like traveling back in time, but nothing changes in the present future if you do anything in the past. I'm not sure of the real reason as to why Ranma was taken, but part of it I know has to do with his strength and power."

"Is there anything we can do? Right now, Cologne, Shampoo, and Mousse are here. Do you think I should tell them and everyone else what you just told me?"

Dr. Tofu's pauses for a moment but answers, "Yes, I think it would be best if you do. Cologne could probably help out a lot, and they'll found out sooner or later, so it's better that they know now." Kasumi nods even though Dr. Tofu couldn't see it. "Okay. Oh and when you see her, can you please tell Akane not to worry and that everything will be okay?"

"Sure, Kasumi."

Kasumi smiles, "Thank you, Dr. Tofu, you're always so nice. Well, I hope you come visit soon. Bye!" Dr. Tofu froze when Kasumi complimented him and said that she wanted to see him, but amazingly enough, he managed to say a goodbye back to her before she hung up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Feudal Era:

After following Kagome into the Bone Eater's Well, Akane found herself coming out the same well into Feudal Japan. It wasn't as strange at first, but now that she actually was in the past Japan, it was very strange indeed. But, she couldn't let her thoughts wander or she would've missed what Kagome was saying.

"I can sense them somewhere over there," Kagome said to Akane as she pointed to her left where many birds were seen rising above the trees, trying to get away from something. "From what I can remember, that's near a village that's not too far from here. We might be able to get there before everything is over if we run, so let's get going."

Akane nodded, with a determine look on her face, and ran by Kagome; her last thoughts being 'Ranma you baka, you better be alright.'

To be continued...

_"I feel your love_

_reflection_

_In your eyes as they gaze back_

_Writing a distant, neverending story."_

_~**White Reflection by ****Two-Mix**_

A/B: Finally finished! I almost died! x_x I don't really like this chapter, but was it long enough for you? Anyways, I'm moving this summer to a different city, a different state. v_v Don't expect any chapters out this summer and maybe even during the fall. I will keep writing more chapters though, so don't worry about that. WAAHHH! I'm going to miss hearing from you guys! ;_; Please don't forget about my story! *runs away crying* You know, Naoko Takeuchi (creator of Sailor Moon) married Yoshihiro Togashi (creator of Yu Yu Hakusho). They have a son. I always thought they had a daughter for some reason. O_o....

**E2K**: I'm sorry! I had to leave it there. ^_^ 'The poor village people' but Naraku had to test Ranma out first and lure Inuyasha. ^_~ Glad you like the story! (I liked your face: ;-;)****

**Igvy**: I put the genre as Action/Adventure, but it hardly has any so far, eh? ^^ I'll keep trying to make the chapters longer. On my computer it looks long, but when I put it on ff.net, its short. Maybe I should change the font or something.****

**Redcomet207**: Yay! You love it! ^.^ I know I made Ranma OOC, but I love R/A together! It's all right that Ranma isn't your fav. anime; just as long as you don't hate it like some ignorant people out there. _ Mobile Suit Gundam is cool! I want to see Gundam Seed.****

**Lipana**: I always thought the DBZ warriors were the strongest anime characters, but there's some great fanfics out there of Ranma/DBZ that make Ranma the strongest. I never said Ranma and Inuyasha aren't going to fight! Where did you read that? ?_?; I _actually said that they'll fight__ more than once! ^^; That definitely won't be any fun if they don't fight! (I wasn't talking about you for 'not liking Ranma' because you didn't say anything mean like the others.)****_

**DuoScythe**: Yeah, I guess you're somewhat right about my writing style. I didn't notice I did that to people, but I'll keep that in mind. Andthe other thing you said, do you mean the quotes from songs are what I shouldn't include? ^^?

**Final-Fan**: Naraku is going to control Ranma of course, but in a different way. And it will work just like he took control of all those other demons. There will be a way for it to stop working too. ^_~ (I could tell you weren't hyper!)

To Neko: I know you probably haven't read past chapter 1 so you probably won't read this, but all I have to say is "HA! I KNEW NARAKU CHUCKLED! I just saw an episode where HE DID!"

Ok, that's all for today! Please review! ^.~


	6. AN: Bye

A/N: To anyone who cares: I'm very sorry but this isn't a chapter. -_- I was really hoping to get the next chapter out before I moved but things just didn't seem to work out... Okay, to tell you the truth I was reading a lot of fanfics, working on my other fanfics, and I kinda got lazy on this one. (And, I haven't even started packing yet!) ^^;heheh...ahem... I did write about a paragraph for chapter 6 though but that was all.

Here are just the replies to all the reviewers who reviewed last chapter:****

**miroku's-my-man**: Hey! Good to hear from and I'm so glad that you reviewed! Your pen name... ^^hahaha I love it! Now I know even more that you truly love Miroku. ^_^ He is so cute! -^^- (I want him too!)****

**Neko**: The episode I saw where Naraku chuckled was around the time he just came (it was the English dubbed though). I don't know the exact episode, but I noticed that he chuckles sometimes whenever he messes with Inuyasha and the others. ^_^ I know the last chapter was rushed, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible or I would have gotten lazy and never finish it. ^^****

**dogbertcarroll**: Well, here's your answer: I don't know how long it will be until the next chapters come out. ?_?; I hope I didn't leave you hangin' for a long time when you asked that in your review. Did I? Sorry if I did.

**E2K**: Yup, no chapters! But hey, I wasn't the one who decided to move. _ I'm unfair? At least I wrote a lot for the last chapter. I started thinking about it & decided to let Naraku control Ranma with a shard instead. I realized I didn't know how I would make Naraku control Ranma w/out the shard, unless I strained my brain to think of _something_ that no one would ask questions about (which I really don't want to do right now!) ^^

**mkitty-chan**: Yay! \^.^/ You're cool since you love Ranma, Inuyasha, & DBZ! I'm so glad you like my crossover! ^_^ Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! Oh, and I read your bio and 'No' Ranma & Akane never kiss (dang! *snaps fingers*) expect when he changed into his neko form...thing... I don't know what it's called, but he kissed her then, even though he didn't know what he was doing. _ (He did find out later though. ^_~)

**EGBC**: Oh, I didn't know! You can say cool all the time, it's okay! ^_^ Also, you can review in Spanish to me because I can understand it. I don't know if I'll be able to reply in Spanish though because I can't speak a word of Spanish, even though I am Hispanic. -_-; (Can you believe that! But, I was born more than 1,000 miles away from a Spanish speaking country; that's really not an excuse is it? _ I wish I could speak Spanish; my parents will stop bugging me then.)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. ,^_^, Bye for now! ^_~

Before I forget, I have a question: Is Tsukasa from **.hack//SIGN a guy or a girl? I know the person playing him is a girl, but I don't think that makes him a girl. I mean if I played Tidus from FFX doesn't make him a girl. Can someone please tell me! I'm having a little problem with a couple of people on that subject.**


	7. Manifest TEASER

*THIS IS JUST A TEASER CHAPTER!*

A/N: Hey everyone! Anyone missed me? *hears complete silence* ...Ok... *sniff* I hope you guys who read my story at least missed my story. *hears complete silence again* Well, hopefully my writing improved over the summer (which I doubt). Now on with another chapter.

*Disclaimer* Again! I don't own Ranma, Inuyasha, or any of the characters in those two stories by Rumiko Takahashi.

Invisible Walls by animecartoons

Chapter 6: Manifest

The first thing that Inuyasha and Miroku could see after reaching the sight of the village were the fire and smoke rising up from some of the burning huts and a few injured villagers' bodies scattered across the ground. The terrified screams that were heard coming from them earlier stopped minutes before Inuyasha and Miroku even got to the village, so that meant maybe the attacker was long gone or in hiding, waiting for them to let their guard down so they could attack without warning. But, to their surprise, there stood the enemy, in the middle of all that destruction.

Inuyasha looked fixedly at the new enemy in front of him who wore the strangest clothes he had ever seen, other than Kagome, and black hair that was tied up in a pigtail. Of course, Inuyasha didn't recognize this newcomer. "Who the hell are you?!" The attacker met Inuyasha's gaze as if he had just realized someone was there, and all he did was look back at Inuyasha with a placid stare, never answering the question.

"Rrrr... what are ya starin' at?!" Inuyasha yelled again at the stranger but he didn't recieved an answer which made him even more irritated. Before Inuyasha blew his top, Miroku whispered to him, "Calm down, Inuyasha. That must be the human Myoga was telling us about. If he is under Naraku's spell as Myoga said, then we need to be careful because he might have a jewel shard embedded in his body."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Well, he definitely smells like human. I guess I can't use the Tetsusiga against him, not that I'm going to need it to defeat him anyway."

After that was said, a small laugh was heard coming from the person standing a couple of feet away from them. Inuyasha clenched his teeth, "What the hell are you laughing at?!"

There was a small pause, but finally, the unknown foe spoke, "So, you think you can defeat me?"

"Tsk. Of course." Inuyasha answered with a confident smirk.

In the blink of an eye, the human appeared in front of Inuyasha ready to send a punch into his face, but before it connected, Inuyasha blocked and with his free hand sent his own punch towards the other fighter which was easily blocked too. The battle continued on like this the whole time with a combination of punches and kicks coming from both fighters, some landing on their mark but most didn't which clearly angered them both.

Miroku had backed away as far as he could from the match so that he wouldn't be in anyone's way, and he was stunned by what was happening before him. He couldn't believe that the human could keep up with Inuyasha, much less still be able to throw his own kicks and punches and block at the same time.

"Inuyasha! Stop!"

'Huh?' The monk's thoughts were cut off by someone's yell and quickly his eyes averted towards where it came from. There he found Kagome approaching the battle on the other side, and beside her was a girl he had never seen. Before they went too close into the danger range of the battle, he yelled, "Wait Lady Kagome! Over here!"

Both the girls stopped in their tracks and saw Miroku waving at them to come over to him, but suddenly Kagome heard Inuyasha shout, "Move out the way!"

Kagome and Akane glanced up and saw a ki blast headed straight for them at a fast speed. It felt like time had slowed down as they watched Inuyasha jump in front of the blast, blocking it from them. When the smoke from the ki attack settled, Inuyasha fiercely glared at the human who had purposely thrown that attack in Kagome's direction. "You'll pay for that."

After seeing who was behind the ki blast, Akane gasped.

It was Ranma.

Without even thinking, she started to run to him, but she was abruptly stopped when someone firmly grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, you! Where do ya think yer going?!"

Akane saw that it was the demon Inuyasha, Kagome had told her about, who had saved them eailer. "Let me go!" she shouted, trying to pry out of his grasp so she could reach Ranma.

"Wait, Akane!" Kagome said as she stepped up and placed her hand on Akane's shoulder. "I don't think he's the same Ranma. See?"

Akane didn't want to believe that Ranma had changed, but when she looked into his eyes, she knew. His eyes were different; it was as if he didn't even recognize her. All she saw in them was hatred and anger. "What's wrong with you, Ranma?"

Ranma only stared at her with nothing but disgust, then he said to Inuyasha, "Seems we have to finish this another time. Don't bring anymore distractions or next time I'll make sure not to miss my target and all of you will die together."

"Ranma!" Akane cried out to him, but he didn't pay any attention to her as he disappeared into the forest.

Inuyasha faced Kagome and practically screamed at her, "Alright, what the heck is goin' on?! And what the heck do ya think yer doin' here, Kagome!?! You're suppose to be in your time!"

"Ugh! Stop yelling at me! Why are you getting so angry?!" she screamed back at him, " I came here for a reason you know!"

"What reason would that be?! To almost get killed?!" Inuyasha pointed at the girl with short blue-black hair, "And who the hell is she?!"

Kagome had had enough of Inuyasha's behavior, so she did the only thing she could do. "Stop being so rude, you idiot! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!"

"... you... ugh... little..." Inuyasha struggled to say something foul to Kagome and at the same time try to pick himself up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: You can tell that I'm really not finished with this chapter, so don't start complaining about any missed spelled words or anything, yet._ ^_~_


End file.
